Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 4$ and $c = 4$. $7$ $d$ $^2 + 8$ $c$ $ + 7$
Substitute $4$ for ${d}$ and $4$ for ${c}$ $ = 7{(4)}^2 + 8{(4)} + 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(16) + 8{(4)} + 7 $ $ = 112 + 32 + 7 $ $ = 151$